


A Very Fast Haiku

by VigilSeries



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilSeries/pseuds/VigilSeries





	1. Chapter 1

A True Form Of Art  
That Can Be Bested By None;  
Sonic Fan-Fiction


	2. A Very Fast Haiku Round 2

And So At Long Last,  
The Words You Have Longed To Hear;  
"Put It In, Sonic"


	3. Round Three Mother Fuckers

And Our Hero Waits,  
Tails The Fox, Unleashing The  
Mighty Nanobeam


	4. Round Four Bitches

Knuckles Echidna  
Always Running From Battle  
He Is Such A Puss


	5. Round five got dark as shit

Will Sonic Love her?  
Amy Ponders All Alone,  
She Might as Well Die


End file.
